


Fear Itself

by Kayim



Series: Charlie Company (Mag7 AU) [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing to fear but fear itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Itself

**June 27 1968**

"Sarge?"

JD's voice was little more than a whisper, but in the dark silence of the jungle, even that was louder than Buck would like. He scooted over from the other side of the foxhole and squatted down next to him.

"What's up?"

"I'm scared."

Buck sighed to himself. Sometimes it was easy to forget that this cocky kid had only been in country a few weeks. Damn basic training didn't prepare you for this kind of thing.

He did his best to reassure JD, all the time wondering to himself how he could tell the kid that it would all be okay when he was so goddamned scared himself, he'd almost shot a lizard a few minutes earlier.

"I know, kid. It's a pretty damn scary place. But you remember what you learned in training and what me and the LT taught you. You'll be fine." He placed his hand on JD's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Trust me."

JD nodded, his big brown eyes still wide with fear, clinging to Buck's words as though they were the lifeline that would get him out alive. He gripped his M16 tighter, almost hugging it to himself.

Buck gave JD a quick wink and then returned to his position. Although he knew that Chris and Vin were on watch, there was no way he was sleeping out here - he never did. And the way he saw it, the more pairs of eyes, the better. He settled himself back down, fully alert to every sound and movement in the jungle.

He took a moment to glance over at where JD was sitting. He had finally managed to doze off, his head resting against a sandbag, his arms still wrapped around the gun. For a split second, Buck believed that he was watching an angel sleeping.

He'll make it, Buck thought to himself. We all will.


End file.
